User talk:JeffreyBlasthawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seven Seas book of short legends and stories page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Piplupower (Talk) 01:08, October 10, 2010 death you must put your pirates death date on the seven seas book of short legends and stories or it will be removed! Yep Yep.. your planned to be in it. I planned on having you in, even before you asked to be in. If you dont want to be in it, you can always ask me to remove your character. 23:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) CEO Of Trade Hello! I see you want to be CEO of trade. I need to meet you in the game to get a good picture of you for the page. Possibly the Grand Opening? Visit the International Trading Bank page for more info about where and when that will be. Fair Winds! 00:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Jeff What is the name of your Pirate? i need to put him on The Nexus Members part. Captain Jim Logan 01:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:POTCO Football Userbox Here is the code and the userbox. Code: Revenant Lord Jeremiah Stormwash 02:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Banned :O ayy Jeffrey! go on Abassa and to Kings Arm cuz Johnny banned so u gotta friend my other player CaptainJohnny 17:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Captain Johnny '' Captain Leon returns Captain Leon is back. Johnny, Samuel, Robert, Pablo Swordmaster, and I have all met him, and tested him. He got everything correct. He doesn't want the EITC Leadership anymore. John E. M. J. Breasly 21:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Srry Can't Sorry, he went offline. And he says he never even got an email about being reported. He says he just left. jeffrey Is there a reason i have been getting complaints from users you are arguing and being RUDE to the Admin? Ok if so, you keep doing it i will kick you out of The Nex-Us and i was considering you to be the VP. ~Jim Logan, Pirate King of The New Brethren Court and leader of The Nex-Us Response: Jim Logan i know we are but i am getting very irritated with my email box being filled with complaints....What did you say? Captain Jim Logan 19:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Jeffery :( Admin are threating to ban you......please stop trying to convice more that 30 people to not delete your page......you can just remake it as a blog and censor things ok? now really im not gonna threaten to kick you out of The Nex-Us..... im not gonna tell i am asking as a friend. Captain Jim Logan 02:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) i agree Mate i am your friend and ill help you in any way, but if i get blocked i will get you. ` you know who i am Role Hey Jeff! Please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role and vote! 20:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fancy Clan I see that you wanted to join the Fancy Clan. Please make a section of the page like the others so we can see how fancy your pirate is! 00:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Photo If you want, I can take a screenshot of you in your Fancy Clan outfit and post it on the page. Just tell me when you will be online and where. 01:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) What If: The Co. Empires Were Never Created? Okay, it's time to start. The people have voted, and Leon and Benjamin will die. I don't know how we'll write this together, but it will work out. I'll start, you add more. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 19:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just ask Stpehen, and if that don't sway you to drop the grudge meet me. I will be on Tortuga Battama. On the dock will be where I am at. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 20:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Check out The Email section of TGT page. Also, TGT: Chapter 7: Edward The Terrible is done. 00:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Jeffery hey can you put this Video on the new Captain Chris Jericho page? idk how to put videos on pages. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk-_cRAc1ok Captain Jim Logan 23:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jeff Thx for adding the video to the page:) i owe you one! ~ you know who i am.(if you dont its Captain Jim Logan 20:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC)) Page:Captain Leon Jeffrey, please stop posting rude comments about Leon on the page Captain Leon. I worked hard to get Pip to restore the page after Stpehen deleted it. Pip told me if too many hate comments go back up, the page will be deleted. If you purposely try to get the page deleted by posting hate comments, I will tell an admin, and have them deleted. I am sorry if you do not like him, but he's a person, and you need to deal with the fact he's around. How would you like it if I called you "An annoying, random idiot"? You wouldn't like it. Leon wouldn't appreciate those comments. He may be a monster on the outside, but on the inside he's just another kid like you and I. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Warning Jeff, Please do not make pages because you "are bored. You have done this a number of times. If you do it again, you will get a strike. 23:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thx again Jeffery i wanted to say thx again for helping wtih the Captain Chris Jericho Videos, idk how to post them on a page. So you did so much. So Thx Again.Also, would you like to join The 6th Brethren Court? Captain Jim Logan 00:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you help? Can you put WWE Nex-us Theme on The Nex-Us page? Captain Jim Logan 21:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jeff, i need your Opinion I need a new persona in 8 days. Should i go with John Cena or Daniel Bryan or go back to Vegeta. =Me in real life= Ok, to help me i need to help u. Since you keep saying people that we already have, here is a link to HCW Wiki, to see what you can choose(and no im not going to Sheamus) http://hardcorechampionshipwrestling.wikia.com/wiki/HCW_Wiki Captain Jim Logan 23:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I have deicded I will go with Nexus Cena. and if that doesnt work for me, ill go with something else. Captain Jim Logan 00:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me Ik i sound like a diva, but have u visited HCW Wiki yet? Please tell me how it looks. Captain Jim Logan 23:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i have. Its fine. El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana You've recently asked to join El Gobierno Oficoso de Espana. Could you go back to the page, pick a country to support, a rank from the rank list, and list the guild you're in. Also can you post a PORTRAIT of your pirate? Thanks. Royal Navy Ball Invitation Meeting Don’t forget! There’s an EGOE meeting tonight. Be there! get on potco asap EGOE Meeting See this. Recent Signature Request... Whatcolor, what font, and what do you want it to say? Here You Go!!! Finished it! Code: JeffreyB/Sig with around it. It wouldn't let me use the Alexandria, Something with wiki I guess. If you need anything... Here You Go!!! Finished it! Code: JeffreyB/Sig with around it. It wouldn't let me use the Alexandria, Something with wiki I guess. If you need anything... Here You Go!!! Finished it! Code: JeffreyB/Sig with around it. It wouldn't let me use the Alexandria, Something with wiki I guess. If you need anything... Here You Go!!! Finished it! Code: JeffreyB/Sig with around it. It wouldn't let me use the Alexandria, Something with wiki I guess. If you need anything... Here You Go!!! Finished it! Code: JeffreyB/Sig with around it. It wouldn't let me use the Alexandria, Something with wiki I guess. If you need anything... 0_o Sorry for x5 message. The database got glitched while I made the message. Can you do me a favor? Hey Jeff can you put that Aint No Grave song on Captain Jim Logan page and The Biography of Jim Logan page? Please? Jim Logan The Final Renegade, The Saiyan Pirate King 16:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Response:Jeffery Says Cena is 'NOT' and i repeat 'NOT' a heel, he made a TWEENER or Netural Turn, why would they have 2 heels fighting each other? Cena is a tweener. Miz is a heel and Rock...i dont care, hes an idiot. 18:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The new HCW Wiki I wanted to tell u that i have changed the HCW Wiki from a news site to a fan site where people can create their own wrestlers and all that stuff, so if u want to make 1 just ask! 22:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sig Contest Ok, try your sig, I changed the font to Tahoma, is that what Alexandria looks like? If not, decribe it. The Noob Academy and Learning Center Official Form. Please list your experience in this field ''Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 15:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Experience Arlight well, im a banned founder, which means i have been playing since the opening. In the game, I am in my sixties. I have been helping noobs for a very long time, and i have helped hundreds get out of the noob area. If you give me this chance, i will not disapoint you, and i will raise the expectations of the academy. I believe that the word, "noob", is a very harsh word, and it should not be the first part in someones name. I believe that with teaching hisory for noobs, that I can give them some hope that they too can become a non-noob. Caribbean history is a very important part of becoming a non-noob, and by knowing the history, they can have the relief to know that being a noob isnt a very good thing to be, because noobs are very, VERY annoying. Thank you for your time, and I hope you find my resume impressive. 15:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) CANIMEETYOU Can I Meet You On Port Royal Docks On Barano Please? Thanks! ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' '' '' '' 21:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) New World Order Sorry my guild is allied with Samuel I know a song that has those words in it: Lose Yourself-Eminem User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 01:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yer siggy Here it is the code is : Lol. Luke Atlas Bitter A.K.A Wildrat 20:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Matthew O' Malley wants to see you right now He wants you to come onto the docks of Port Royal on Antama -_- no idea why. Who are you? The Code SUBST:User:JeffreyBlasthawk/sig but with two { on each end. ~Edgar the too lazy to use his signature Ok I made the group thing, now for me, Can you please make a wrestler on HCW Wiki? 15:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Let's delete Captain Leon's page, it got way out of hand, how do I delete it? Sig Just type Jeffrey/Sig with around it. New Crest MADE IT! Meet me Can you meet me at tortuga kokojillo at 2:35(CDT)? RE:CBN Right then well your determination seems to be at a high level and bringing in news is a strength that I see in you, therfore I would like you to be the CBN Breaking News Expert, the person who brings the news and tells us about it seeing as you brought us the news of Pearson Wright. New Sig Here's the sig you requested: The mustache links to your favorite page! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Guess What I Am Doing You wanna know what I am doing? XD ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 11:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Special Message from the Prime Ministers Office of Denmark You are invited to meet with the Prime Minister of Denmark, Matthew O'malley, on the server Antama at Tortuga Dock at 9:10 Eastern time on 5/14/11. Sincerely, The Prime Minister Office of Denmark Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC)